Forgotten Light
by EnvyWrath
Summary: After KH2 Sora and Riku find themselves in a bit of trouble when a new enemy, The Forgotten, come for Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Light. It penetrated the dark but just as easily could be snuffed out by the same force. A stalemate of opposing forces with neither one giving into the other. It was a hopeless battle to some, but to others it seemed it could be won.

"Yes! I win!" An over excited brunette threw his arms over his head in victory, having just beaten his silver haired best friend at a friendly game of cards.

"See that Riku?! I won!" The brunette punched a fist into the air, his sky blue eyes shining brightly with glee.

The silverette, Riku, sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment. "Yeah yeah Sora, you won. This time." He laughed.

Sora blinked at his friend and pouted childishly, "You don't wanna play Again do you? We've been playing for hours!" A small whine escaped the brunette as he stared into his friend's aquamarine coloured eyes.

Riku shook his head with a laugh, "Of course not!" He yawned and stretched his arms, taking note of the time. "It's late, we should go to bed."

Blue eyes blinked and moved to the clock, "You're right… Bed or floor?"

"Does it matter? You always end up next to me, even if we sleep in different spots." Riku laughed as he ruffled Sora's hair.

"Fine, bed. I don't want to sleep on the floor again." Sora huffed as he pushed himself to his feet. He then began searching for something.

Riku was quick to follow suit, pushing himself to his feet. "What are you looking for Sora?"

"P.J.s …" Sora grumbled, tossing around what clothes where on the floor.

Riku laughed at Sora and pointed to the clothing the boy wore. "You do know that you're wearing them right?"

Sora stopped for a moment and looked at his garments, a slight blush rising in his face. "Oh shut up Riku…"

"Love you." Riku said in a sing-song voice as he moved over to Sora and wrapped his arms securely around his smaller frame.

Sora sighed and relaxed in Riku's embrace. "I love you too..." He whirled around in the embrace to face Riku then returned the hug by wrapping his own arms around him.

Riku raised a hand and ran it through Sora's soft brown spikes. His fingers then gently brushed the smaller's cheek causing a deeper blush to rise in his face. "You're too cute Sora. You blush at everything!"

Sora pouted, puffing his cheeks out slightly. "Do not!"

"Yes you do." Riku patted the smaller's head then cupped his cheek, a smile on his face. "And it's adorable." Riku leaned in close to Sora and gently placed his lips upon Sora's.

Sora stiffened for a moment then relaxed returning the kiss before pulling away. "Geez Riku!" A slight giggle made its way out of Sora. "You always do that!"

"Well you love it." Riku's smile grew larger as he placed a smaller kiss on Sora's forehead. "Well now I think it's time for bed."

Blue eyes began to droop as Sora yawned. "Yeah… You're right." Sora let go of Riku only to throw his arms around his neck. "Carry me!"

This caused Riku to laugh. "I spoil you too much." With that he picked up the brunette and nuzzled his cheek, causing a giggle to escape the smaller. He then proceeded to carry him to his bed and laid him down gently before crawling onto it himself.

Sora pulled up the blankets to cover them both then snuggled up to Riku. "I'm so glad we don't have to fight Heartless or Nobodies anymore." He murmured his words into the other's chest.

"Yeah me too. We get to have times like this." Riku smiled as he nuzzled into Sora's brown locks and breathed deeply, letting out a content sigh afterwards. "Perfect times…"

Sora purred in agreement and snuggled closer to Riku as his mind slowly drifted off to sleep. Riku waited until he was sure Sora was fast sleep then allowed himself to drift off as well.

---

"Quickly! Hide the princess!"

"They're coming!"  
"This way Princess!" A silver clad knight grasped the wrist of a red haired princess, clothed in a simple pink dress. The knight led the princess to an open area where a black mouse in red waited.  
"King Mickey!" The princess curtseyed then looked around in worry. "What's going on?"

"We have a new problem Princess Kairi; I need you to come with us." Mickey motioned to the orange ship behind him where a duck in a blue hat and vest and a dog in a brown hat, green vest and brown pants stood.

"Donald! Goofy!" Kairi dashed over to them and pulled them into a group hug. Quickly after, she turned back to Mickey who looked very nervous. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way, we have to go now!" Mickey's face held a look of determination and worry. Kairi nodded and entered the ship.

"So you're saying there are more enemies Besides the Heartless and the Nobodies?" Kairi frowned at the new information given to her by her friend Mickey.

"Yes, that's right. They call themselves 'Forgotten'." Mickey nodded at Kairi's question. "Not much is known about them right now, but we're doing everything we can to find out." Mickey sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

"So why'd they attack Radiant Gardens?" Kairi tilted her head to the side as she asked her question.

Mickey shook his head. "They seem to be looking for something… or someone. Who or what I haven't the faintest idea. All I know is that we need the Keyblade master once again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Keyblade Master."

"Blue eyed warrior."

"Sora."

Words echoed through black emptiness. Sora whipped his head around but saw no one. He only heard the voices which now sounded like hisses. "Wh-Who's there?!" His heart rate increased and he studdered his words. Sora's mind was working a mile a minute, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Pure hearted Keyblade wielder." The voices continued, echoing around in the dark. "Soon you shall be Ours!" Black hands burst from the dark and grasped Sora's throat; his hands instinctively flew up to try and pry the hands off.

"Riku!" Sora's voice failed and only came out as a muffled whisper. "Riku!"

"Riku!!" Sora's eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was a worried looking Riku with a hand on his shoulder. "Oh... Riku!" He muffled a sob as he reached out and clung tightly onto the silverette. "Riku it was horrible!"

Riku ran his fingers through the younger's hair soothingly. "What happened Sora?"

"Something is going to happen Riku… It was like when I had that dream before the darkness took our home the first time… It was that kind of dream!" With every sentence Sora clung on tighter to Riku, burying his face into the older's chest as he did so.

"Are you scared we'll be separated again?" Riku ran his hand down Sora's back to sooth the boy as best he could. "Because if that's what you're scared of… It's not going to happen. We won't be separated."

"Promise?" Sora raised his head and Riku wiped the tears from his deep blue eyes.

"I promise, so don't be scared alright?" Riku gave Sora a smile which Sora returned. "That's better." Riku placed an affectionate kiss on Sora's forehead before hugging the smaller close.

---

"This stinks.. I've only gotten to live in Radiant Gardens for two months and a New enemy comes out." Kairi sighed and turned to Goofy. "I still can't believe Le- I mean.. Squall came and got me from Destiny Islands. It was kind of weird." She laughed light heartedly.

"Well ya had to didn't ya? I mean, it is yer home." Goofy scratched his head.

"Yeah… It is." Kairi sighed and looked out the window of the Gummy ship. "I wonder… How much longer until we reach Destiny Islands?"

Donald looked up from the spell book he was looking over and thought for a moment. "Another day at least."

"I can't wait ta see Sora!" Goofy's excitement was contagious, soon after Kairi was nodding.

"Me too! And Riku!"

---

"Ah! Riku!" Sora pointed out a shimmering object in the sand at the play island. He soon dashed over to it and dug it up, revealing a keychain with a heart and crown on it.

Riku wandered over and looked over Sora's shoulder. "Think it might be for a Keyblade?" He snatched it from Sora and began to look it over.

Sora turned with a large pout on his face. "Riku! I found it! Give it back!" He whined as he got to his feet and reached for the keychain.

Riku laughed at the pout and held it out of Sora's reach. "Come on Sora, reach! Reach for it!"

Sora crossed his arms and turned away mumbling something along the lines of "You're so mean to me".

Riku shook his head and wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders, nuzzling his head gently. "Oh I'm not mean to you Sora." He grabbed Sora's hand and placed the keychain in his palm before closing his fingers around it. "I just find it fun to tease you."

"Geez Riku." Sora leaned into the nuzzle then leaned back against Riku. "It does look like it could be for a Keyblade…" He looked over the keychain carefully as he ran his fingers over it. "I wonder what kind it would make…"

"Who knows…" Riku shrugged then kissed Sora behind his ear causing the smaller to shiver.

"Riku!" Sora wriggled in protest to the small kiss but relaxed soon after.

"Sorry Sora, I forgot it's your sensitive spot." Riku chuckled to himself.

"You did not forget you liar." Sora huffed but laughed right after. "Let's go home."

"Sora!" Riku blinked at the smaller who grinned at him. "That's my vest you just took!"

"Yeaah so?" Sora giggled as he pulled on the black vest the other usually wore. "You look good shirtless." He stuck his tongue out at him with a wink.

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head at the comment. He then pounced on the smaller and pinned him to the floor. "So I look good shirtless, hm, Sora?"

Sora blushed a bright red and looked away. "Y-Yeah." He looked back at Riku only to look away again. "Y-You do."

Riku grinned and lowered his face to Sora's, brushing his nose against the smaller's. "Thanks." He purred as he gently kissed Sora's nose before getting off of him and moving back. "You know, you're really cute with my vest on."

Sora's blush darkened as he sat up. "Y-You're just saying that." He quickly removed the vest and threw it at Riku, hitting him square in the face.

Riku removed the piece of clothing from his head and gave Sora a smile. "No I'm not. You looked really cute." Riku moved back over to Sora and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"Th-Thanks." Sora hugged Riku back with a giggle. "I love you."

Riku smiled and ran his fingers through Sora's hair. "I love you too."

Sora giggled and smiled at Riku. "Do you like my hair or something? You're always playing with it."

"Well you play with mine when you're supposed to be sleeping." Riku grinned widely at Sora who looked like a deer in headlights.

"I-I do not!" Sora looked away from Riku.

"Yes you do, you braid my hair sometimes." Riku ghosted his fingers over Sora's cheek. "I know because one, you forgot to undo a braid one day. And two, I was awake most of the times you did it." Sora stared at Riku with his mouth slightly open which made Riku laugh.

"Y-You n-never said anything!" Sora's eyes widened then they narrowed. "You liked it didn't you? You liked me playing with your hair!"

Riku shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Maybe."

Soft white light illuminated the sky outside Sora's window and they both rushed to see what the cause of it was. Before they could blink a familiar Gummy ship landed on the play island.

"Could it be…" Sora looked at Riku in disbelief.

"Let's go!" Riku grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him out of the house and towards the small island.

Sora didn't mind being pulled along by Riku, he always made sure he wasn't pulling too hard or moving too fast. "Good thing they built the bridge huh?" Sora smiled at the wooden bridge that ran the span of the ocean to the play island from the main island. "Otherwise we'd be fussing over a boat."

Riku laughed and nodded back at Sora. "Hey look!" Riku pointed at the figures coming out of the Gummy ship with his free hand.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora waved as they set foot on the island.

The two in question looked over and in a split second they had jump hugged Sora, knocking him to the ground instantly. "It's Sora!"

Riku had let go of Sora's wrist as Mickey approached and gave him a cheery smile. "Hey Mickey, what's with the sudden visit?"

"It's important you both come with us." Mickey got straight to the point, knowing there wasn't much time to be wasted here.

"What now?!" Sora managed to get back to his feet and stared at Mickey. "But, why the rush?"

"It's very important, I'll tell you later." Mickey ushered them towards the Gummy Ship.

Sora looked at Riku then down at Mickey. "B-But your majesty!" He looked back at Riku who shook his head; he nodded in response and went along with it.

The second they were on the ship Kairi flung herself at them with a large smile. "Sora! Riku! I missed you guys!" She gave them each a tight squeeze and let go, stepping back a few steps.

"Kairi, nice to see you too." Sora smiled widely and looked to Riku. "Or should I say…"

"Princess Kairi." Riku and Sora bowed in unison, stifling a snicker.

Kairi's face flustered slightly and she giggled. "No need to be so formal you two!"

One minute they were all laughing, the next thing Sora knew was a voice. Not Kairi's or Riku's, nor did it belong to anyone else he knew. "We found you Keyblade Master."

Sora's eyes widened and he clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Leave me alone! Go away!"

"Sora?" Riku quickly turned to the brunette and placed his hands on his shoulders, giving him a slight shake in the process. "Sora! What's wrong?!"

"Ah! Voices! Saying… They found us…" Sora collapsed to his knees and uttered out a half scream as Mickey ran back into the ship.

"We have to go!" Mickey ran past them and into the cockpit.

"Mickey! Something's wrong with Sora!" Kairi dashed to the cockpit as the hatch closed.

"Sora…" Riku grabbed the brunette and pulled him close. He had felt something dark invade the smaller's mind and he intended to push it away from him. "Sora, Sora! Listen to me."

"Riku…" Sora whimpered, clutching his head desperately. "It hurts, there's ringing now.. and… And… It hurts!"

"Shh Sora it's okay, just listen to me, focus on me." Riku turned Sora's head so that their eyes locked. "Focus on me."

Sora nodded and kept his eyes on Riku's. Sleepiness immediately began to take over, placing a look of shock on Riku's face.

"No! Sora stay awake! Don't sleep!" Riku shook Sora slightly.

"Sleeep." The voice in Sora's head cooed. "Sleep and everything will be all right..."

"Riku.." Sora whispered as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Riku will be there when you wake up, so sleep." The voice continued to speak as if the owner was right beside Sora, telling him to sleep as he fought against it.

Sora took Riku's hand and placed a sloppy but chaste kiss on his lips before smiling and falling asleep. As soon as those sky blues shut black mist began to wrap around Sora's body, pulling it away from Riku.

"Sora!" Riku grabbed onto Sora to pull him back but the mist was stronger and pulled him away and into a swirling vortex of darkness. Before anyone could do anything Sora was gone. Riku stayed where he was, his eyes wide in shock.

Kairi finally came back with Mickey, a bit too late. "Where's Sora?" Kairi looked around.

"Th…The darkness… Took him." Riku hung his head and shook it furiously. "This has to be a dream, a nightmare… This, this can't be happening.."

"It did Riku… We should have come and gotten you earlier." Mickey sighed, rubbing his head. "I feared they were after him."

"Who?! Who was after Sora?! Tell me!" In a flash Riku moved over to Mickey and gave him a pleading look.

Mickey calmed Riku down then straightened himself up. "The Forgotten."

"Who are the Forgotten?" Riku was confused, first Heartless then Nobodies… Now, Forgotten?

"Not entirely sure yet. But I have people working on it." Mickey nodded his head in assurance. "For now, we have to find out where Sora was taken."

Kairi and Mickey went to the cockpit, soon followed by Donald and Goofy. Riku stood by the ship's entrance and noticed there was something in his hand. He looked into his palm and saw the keychain Sora had found, only, it appeared as if it were broken in half. The half he held was that of the crown. "Sora must have taken the heart…" Turning the keychain over in his hand he saw a piece of paper stuck to the back. He removed the paper and read its contents.

_Dear Riku,_

_For our 'anniversary'. You know, when we ate the fruit? Anyways, if you hadn't noticed I broke the chain in two. One half for me and the other for you.  
I'm keeping the heart piece because then you'll know you're in my heart, I'm giving you the crown to I know I'm in your heart. Funny huh?  
Anyways, on to explaining…  
I had a dream a silver fog took me away from you and I feared it would come true, and I'd be taken away. So, me giving this to you means… Yeah, it did come true. Just know whatever happens, I still love you, and hopefully we find each other really quick. _

_Love,  
Sora 3_

"A little heart, cute." Riku tried his best to smile as he moved to the cockpit with everyone else. "So, Mickey, where are we going first?"

Mickey looked back at Riku then back to the screen before him. "We got message of recent Darkness activity over in Twilight Town, so that's where we're heading first."

"Twilight Town…" Riku nodded and looked ahead; did Roxas possibly save Sora from whatever was in the darkness?


	3. Chapter 3

Falling. That's what the sensation felt like. It was also cold, dark and cold. Sora's mind went numb, his breath began to catch in his throat then something hit him. "Wake up! Sora! Come on! Wake up!" Sora opened his eyes and everything went bright. His eyes closed immediately after and his body hit something hard. He laid there for a moment before reopening his eyes. A blonde spiky haired boy knelt down beside him, peering at him with familiar blue eyes. "Roxas?"

Roxas grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah it's me." He gazed around quickly before lower his voice. "You think you can get up? We gotta get moving."

With a groan Sora pushed himself up and onto his feet. "What happened exactly?" Sora rubbed his head, babying a sudden headache.

"Pulled into darkness." Roxas kept his voice low as he looked around more. He quickly straightened up and grabbed Sora's wrist. "Come on, we can't stay here."

Sora nodded as Roxas pulled him off in a different direction. A few glances around told Sora they were in Twilight Town. Noting what streets they were taking Sora noticed Roxas was heading to the old mansion. Then it struck him, How in the world was Roxas pulling him? "Roxas.."

"Wait until we get there before spouting out questions." Roxas knew what Sora was going to ask before he had the chance, he was his Nobody after all. "We're almost there."

---

"I haven't been here in months!" Kairi dashed out of the Gummi ship once they landed in Twilight Town. "It's still pretty!"

"Did you forget why we're here?" Riku quickly moved past her and began down the road.

Kairi blinked as she watched Riku walk away. "He's determined…" She smiled to herself.

"Well of course! Sora's his best friend!" Donald quickly ran past Kairi and after Riku.

"Hey! He's my best friend too!" Kairi huffed and pursued them.

Mickey and Goofy laughed and followed after the quick moving trio.

Riku paused to ask a woman if she had seen a spiky haired brunette. She just pointed in the direction of the old mansion and Riku thanked her before dashing off again. 'Sora, you better be okay.'

---

Roxas pulled Sora into the white room and quickly closed the door. "We should be okay in here."

"Roxas… What's going on?" Sora cocked his head to the side, patiently waiting for an answer.

Roxas sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know myself but…" He paused to stare directly into Sora's matching blue eyes. "Whatever pulled you, us, into that portal of darkness woke me up and tried to take me from you… Tried to pull me out of your heart… If whatever it was had succeeded you would have been lost to the darkness…" Roxas bit his lip before continuing. "Sora… I… Don't know how I became solid, but, all I know is that if I didn't… I wouldn't have been able to bring you here and save you from the dark."

Sora blinked a few times then frowned. "Roxas… You said we couldn't stay where I woke up… Does that mean whatever took me, us, away from Riku… Is still…"

"They're still pursuing you." Roxas nodded his head and folded his arms over his chest. "They seem rather persistent too." Roxas suddenly shivered then began to look around.

"What is i-" Sora was cut off by Roxas's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Shh!" Roxas looked around then towards the door. "We're not alone here…"

Sora's eyes widened and moved to gaze towards the door as well. He watched Roxas remove his hand and cautiously move to the door. Roxas looked back at Sora and motioned for him to hide behind the table. Sora shook his head and Roxas scowled.

Roxas lowered his voice. "Quick! Hide Sora! I don't know how strong they are!"

"I won't just hide!" Sora kept his voice low as well. "I'll fight too!" With a wave of courage Sora summoned up the Ultima weapon.

Roxas swallowed thickly, unsure whether he should force Sora to hide or allow him to take on whatever was chasing him. He shook his head and slowly opened the door, peeking out when it was opened enough to look out of.

Suddenly the door was forced open, knocking Roxas onto his back. In the doorway stood a man in a grey suit, his red hair cascaded down his back and his black eyes pierced both Sora and Roxas. Sora clutched the Ultima weapon as Roxas scrambled back a ways.

"Ah, so you pulled him away from us." The man snorted in disapproval. "I knew you'd be trouble." The man advanced ominously towards Roxas and Sora jumped between them.

"Stay away from Roxas!" Sora half-yelled as he held his Keyblade in front of him. Sora glared at the man who merely chuckled.

"Oh you're a funny kid!" The man laughed then vanished.

Sora took a step forward and looked around. "Where'd he-"

"Sora!" Roxas's panicked voice yelled.

Sora swung around to see the man holding Roxas in a choke hold. Roxas failed continuously before stopping completely. The man dropped Roxas's limp body and advanced towards Sora. "What did you do to Roxas?!" Sora gripped his Keyblade tightly before running at the man, swinging the weapon at the man's torso.

The man caught the Keyblade, much to Sora's shock, and threw it along with Sora into the wall. As Sora's body made contact with the white wall a deafening crunch mixed with Sora's scream filled the room. "Did that hurt Keyblade Master?" The man smirked and moved in front of Sora, tugging him up by his hair. Sora cried out at the forceful action making the man's smirk grown larger. "Oops, seems I broke a few bones. Pity I have to carry you back with me now."

Thundering footsteps came from outside the room. The man threw Sora over his shoulder, ignoring the boy's crying. Riku came bursting into the room. The sight of Sora over the man's shoulder enraged Riku and he called forth Way to Dawn.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing to Sora?!" Riku gripped his Keyblade tightly.

Sora continued to sob due to his injuries but managed a small "Riku, help Roxas!" before becoming silent completely. His nervous system unable to bare the pain put him into a coma like state of unconsciousness.

The man smirked and opened a portal of darkness. "Well, Riku was it? Thank you for allowing him to drain what was left of his energy. He'll be much easier to transport this way."

"No! Let him go! Sora!" Riku ran at the man but he vanished into the dark portal which closed before Riku could reach them. "Damnit I let his get away! With Sora!" Riku smashed his Keyblade onto the floor and collapsed to his knees.

"Riku…" Roxas stirred and managed to crawl over to the silverette. "D-Don't be mad at yourself... It's my fault." The blonde sighed. "I didn't… Couldn't… Protect him… It's my fault."

Riku shook his head and looked at Roxas in disbelief. "H-How are you-?!"

Roxas sighed with a frown. "I don't know. All I know is that I was forced out of Sora and now I need to help you guys get him back."

Kairi and the others came rushing in. Upon seeing Riku and Roxas, Mickey stepped forward.

"What happened?" Mickey looked into Roxas's pained face then to Riku's.

"A man with long red hair and black eyes took Sora." Roxas hid his face in his hands. Mickey patted Roxas's shoulder. "A-And I couldn't help him.. That man got me before I could do anything!"

"Roxas calm down. It wasn't your fault." Riku's calm cool voice hid hurt behind it. "We can still save Sora, but we need your help."

"I said I'd help." Roxas chocked a sob down. Wait! How could he feel this emotion of sadness? He was a Nobody! There was no way he could…

"Roxas…" Kairi blinked at the blonde as she approached. "You're Sora's Nobody right?" Roxas nodded slowly. "Then why can I hear a heartbeat from you?"

Everyone looked at Roxas. Roxas swallowed thickly. "I-I don't know…" Roxas hung his head. "I don't know…"


	4. Chapter 4

Emptiness. There was no feeling in Sora's body. Moments before he had felt unbearable pain but now, nothing. Slowly he opened his eyes, almost fearing what he would see. The soft glow of a yellow light hung above him. This light just barely lit the area around him. From the light his gaze moved down. He was seated in an old gray chair; his wrists and ankles bound with straps against it.

"Ah, you're awake!" A cheerful looking woman approached Sora. Her sapphire blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail making her dark gray eyes more noticeable. "Looks like Kaizer did a number on you huh?" She looked almost sympathetic as she lightly dapped at a bleeding wound on Sora's arm.

Sora sleepily blinked and looked at the wound. He didn't feel it yet it looked like it would hurt. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" The questions came from Sora's mouth faster than he would have liked.

"Shh Shh Sora sweetie." The woman sighed and continued to dab at bleeding the bleeding wound. "You're safe, I'm not telling you where just yet. I am Zemmie. And you're here because…" The woman paused as the red haired man entered the room.

"Zem! Do not tell him anything!" The man now known as Kaizer moved over to Zemmie and pushed her away from Sora.

Zemmie blinked at Kaizer then let out a low growl. "He needs to know why he's here!"

Kaizer glared at Zemmie. "He will know once he is one of us."

"W-What are you guys?" Sora found his voice and spoke loud enough for Kaizer to hear.

"We, are the Forgotten." Kaizer turned to look at Sora, his black eyes gleaming ominously in the little bit of light. "We are like Nobodies with hearts yet we are more like the Heartless. We have our hearts yet not our memories. Along with that, we each are missing one 'set' of emotions."

Sora cocked his head to the side, half-confused as to what Kaizer was saying. "Nobodies with hearts? Yet are missing emotions? And memories?"

"That's right!" Zemmie smiled at Sora. "Take me for example! I cannot feel sadness, depression, hysteria, pity or self-pity." As she listed her emotions off she put up a finger until all five on her hand were up. "That's because the dar-"

Kaizer slapped a hand over Zemmie's mouth and sighed. "Zem, you're giving away too much..."

"Well Sorry!" Zemmie pouted after Kaizer removed his hand. Then looked at Sora with sympathy again. "What 'set' will he lose do you think?"

"Whichever set is strongest." Kaizer grinned and cupped Sora's chin in his hand. "Let's take a look shall we? Zemmie!"

Zemmie sighed and raised her right hand, her pointer finger aimed at Sora's heart. "I'm sorry Sora… But we need to see what's in your heart…" A strange silver beam shot from Zemmie's finger and pierced Sora's chest.

Suddenly all the pain which had been wiped away came back in full force, causing Sora to scream out loud. "S-Stop it!! Please! Stop! It Hurts!" Sora struggled against his restraints then stopped as visions danced across his eyes. The first was Donald and Goofy when they were traveling the worlds looking for Riku and King Mickey, then another of him and Kairi on the dock at the play island. A third showed him helping the many people of the different worlds. The fourth and final image showed him and Riku, together in his room just before Mickey had come to get them.

Zemmie stopped her prodding into Sora's heart and he fell silent, slipping into unconsciousness once again. "Kaizer we can't do this!" She shook her head and backed away.

"Why?! What did you see?" Kaizer turned to Zemmie.

"H-His greatest emotion… If it's taken away…" Zemmie's body began to shake and she wrapped her arms around herself. "We'll have nothing but a killing machine…"

"Perfect!" Kaizer grinned and turned away. "The mighty, Kind, Caring Keyblade master will be a cruel, cold killer. Sounds excellent to me."

"Kaizer!" Zemmie stomped her heeled boot on the ground. "He's just a kid!"

"He is just a tool." Kaizer silenced Zemmie with a glare back at her before leaving. "Make sure to wipe it all clean before I get back."

Zemmie hung her head. The void of sadness prickled at her insides as she moved to Sora and placed a small, motherly kiss on his forehead. "Sorry Sora… An order… Is an order… Heh, sadly." Suddenly a small object fell from Sora's hand. Zemmie was quick to catch it. "A keychain heart…" Zemmie's face softened. "Must be one of your Keyblade chains…"

"Dearly… Beloved…" Words came from Sora's mouth and Zemmie smiled.

"When you wake up Sora… Dearly Beloved will be right here…" Zemmie clipped the keychain to Sora's crown pendant then got to work at the dirty job of wiping both Sora's memory, and his strongest emotion 'set'.

---

Roxas collapsed to the floor of the Gummi ship, his breath came out in short, laboured gasps. "S-Something.. is.. wrong with… Sora!" He choked and clutched at his chest. "H-He's… I-I…"

Riku and Kairi looked at Roxas with worry. Riku clenched his fists tightly. "What Roxas? Tell us…"

"Sora's heart… I can't.. I can't hear it anymore… It's as if… It's been shattered." Roxas's body shuddered.

"No…" Kairi gasped then turned to Riku. "Riku… Do you think.."

"He's fine. He has to be." Riku shook his head in disbelief. "Sora is Sora, and Sora can get through anything."

"Let's hope he can…" Roxas nodded his head. "I fear… The reason I can't hear his heart… Is because either it's been stolen… Or cloaked."

"Cloaked?" Kairi cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean by, cloaked?"

"Cloaked, hidden, shrouded in darkness, I don't know…" Roxas bit his lower lip hard. "Whatever the cause… It isn't going to be undone easily…"

---

Kaizer re-entered the room he had left Zemmie and Sora in an hour before, his usual sneer placed on his face. He adjusted his gray tie before approaching Zemmie. "It is done?"

Zemmie nodded her head. "It did exactly what I thought it would do… It shattered."

"Shattered?!" Kaizer grabbed Zemmie's coat and pulled her closer. "What do you mean shattered?!"

"His strongest 'set' was his being!" Zemmie shoved Kaizer away and glared. "Without it his heart shattered. But I managed to piece it back together although… Not completely… There is a piece missing.. Rather two missing." Zemmie scratched her head and sighed.

"How can there be pieces Missing?!" Kaizer shook in rage, his gaze moving to the unconscious boy whom sat, still bound, in the chair.

"That's just it I don't know." Zemmie shook her head and moved to Sora's side, stroking some of his brunette strands from his face. "It seems they fled to another vessel, or vessels."

Kaizer stared at Sora for a few moments, his black eyes gleaming. "His Nobody must have them. But no matter, we do not need those pieces anyways. Wake him up."

"B-But Kaizer! If I wake him now-" Zemmie was cut off by Kaizer's glare.

"I don't care, wake him up. He can function without those pieces." Kaizer turned on his heel and left without another word.

Zemmie looked into Sora's soft looking face and placed a hand on his cheek. "If only I could feel this, I wonder… Would it be warm?" Zemmie sighed and patted Sora's cheek lightly. "Hey, Hey Sora… Time to wake up sleepy head."

Sora stirred, opening his eyes he looked up into Zemmie's face. "Huh? Who am I? Who are you?"

Zemmie felt a pang of guilt rush over her as Sora's once bright, energetic blue eyes turned into a dull, lifeless blue. "Y-You are Sora. So-ra, got that?"

Sora nodded his head his eyes staying on Zemmie's face. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

Zemmie placed a hand on her chest. "I am Zemmie, but you can call me Zem."

"Are you my sister or something?" Sora cut her off before she could say anymore.

"N-Yes I am your sister." Zemmie gave Sora a smile, lying wasn't exactly her thing, but Sora now needed someone. "Sora, you're at home."

"Home? Then why am I tied to this chair?" Sora's eyes suddenly held a deep darkness which caused Zemmie to flinch and do some quick thinking.

"I wanted to ensure you did not go running after those boys who hurt you." Kaizer's cool voice leaked into the room moments before he entered through the door once again.

"Hurt me?" Sora cocked his head to the side. "Who hurt me?"

"Ah, a boy who looks like you named Roxas and another boy named Riku." Kaizer placed a look of sadness upon his face. "They hurt you so bad Sora. Your sister Zemmie and I had to make sure you wouldn't go get hurt again. So you see, it was only for your safety."

Sora looked blankly at Kaizer for a few moments before sighing. "Really… Well I feel alright now…" Sora looked to Zemmie. "Sister can you let me go now please?"

Zemmie nodded then got to work releasing the bonds on Sora's wrists and ankles.

"I never asked… Who are you?" Sora looked back to Kaizer.

"I am Kaizer, your boss."


	5. Chapter 5

Guilt. It hit Zemmie hard. Having to lie to a child who once held such light, such… Innocence. Now that child was reduced to a being with no light behind his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes held no sparkle, no zest for life… Only hidden kindness, clouded by the darkness which now reigned over his heart and mind was left. Even the shine which came from his body, his aura, was now gone. Zemmie felt as if she had been hit with a piano as she walked down the grey halls of the Memory Mansion. She walked right up to Sora's new room and knocked on it a few times before he opened it slightly.

"Yes?" He sounded as if he was hurting and trying to hide it rather unsuccessfully. His eyes seemed as if they were trying to focus on Zemmie but failed at doing so.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you for dinner…" Zemmie paused and tilted her head to get a better look at Sora's face. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't see…" Sora sighed and opened the door fully. His room was dark, no light was on. "I can, yet cannot see. It's so weird."

"So sight was what you lost… I'm sorry Sora." Zemmie pulled Sora into an embrace. "You see Sora, we all lose one of our senses when we change… I lost my sense of touch so I can't feel warmth or cold, rough or soft yet I can feel emotions… Especially those I do not have."

"I can't see anything." Sora didn't react to the hug; he didn't hug back or lean into it. He just stood there, uncaring. "All I see is white, black and grey. In swirls, they make shapes which I can identify but… That's all I can see."

"You'll get used to it Sora, you'll get used to it."

---

Roxas sobbed on the floor of the Gummi ship, his heart ached. "It doesn't make sense! Why can I feel?! I shouldn't be able to! Something happened to Sora! We have to find Sora!" Roxas curled up into a ball as the emotion of sadness washed over him.

"Roxas calm down. We'll find Sora, don't worry." Kairi tried to calm down the sobbing blonde by rubbing his shoulder and whispering soothing words to him.

Riku watched in mild discomfort. Roxas was Sora's Nobody, what he was experiencing… Was Sora going through this? "Roxas… Can you feel Sora?"

Roxas sat up quickly, his blue eyes wide with shock. "Y-Yes! I can!" Roxas wiped his tears away and replaced them with a smile. "A tugging feeling in here." Roxas placed a hand over his chest. "I can feel… Sora. And I can feel… Him… He's…" The colour quickly drained from Roxas's face and his voice lowered until it was barely auditable. "He's in the darkness…"

"He's What?!" Riku's attention snapped to Roxas completely. In a matter of seconds Riku had grabbed the front of Roxas's shirt and was shaking him. "You're lying! You have to be!" Roxas's eyes widened in shock and terror, the same terror Riku had once seen in Sora. Riku released Roxas, wishing that image would leave his head.

Roxas hung his head, sobbing lightly again. "I'm sorry Riku." All he could muster was those three words his voice refused to do anymore than that.

"Tell us, where is Sora?" Kairi asked, placing a gentle hand on Roxas's head.

"He's… Close… To…" Roxas strained the feeling to tell him where his Somebody was, causing his heart to ache even more… As if Sora didn't want him there. "Closer to Traverse Town."

---

Sora poked at the pudding Zemmie was 'kind' enough to give him. He sighed as he pushed it away and laid his head on the table. He felt so empty. He hated not being able to see anymore. Everything was outlines of either black, white or grey, which angered him. The only time he felt anything was when this little feeling of worry hit his heart. As if someone was searching for him. He dismissed the thought as he sat back up. "Zemmie. I'm going out." His voice carried through the small dining room and into the kitchen where Zemmie was, washing dinner's dishes.

"Be safe!"

Sora sighed and left the room, nearly bumping into the door (He was doing that a lot lately) before exiting into the hall. He zipped up the coat he was given, grey with black designs all over it (Not that he could see it) and new grey boots. Sora continued to walk until he came up to, what Kaizer called, the 'Door to the Worlds'. A "Door that could take one anywhere they wished". Sora ran a hand down the wood and thought. He wanted to go somewhere dark but not completely dark. Someplace where he could 'see' yet couldn't. "Take me somewhere I can feel… Almost whole." With a light push on the door it swung open and swirling grey swallowed Sora up.

---

Riku ran through Traverse Town dragging Roxas close behind him. Roxas guiding his every turn through the town. Roxas stopped, causing Riku to jolt back slightly. "What's wrong?"

"There!" Roxas pointed to the large bell tower where a person stood. The person in question appeared as if they were going to fall at any minute yet didn't.

Riku's eyes shot towards the figure atop the tower. "Sora!"

---

Sora teetered on the edge of the tower; it gave him a sort of feeling he wished he had all the time. It was like a drug to him.

"Sora!"

Sora's 'gaze' fell to the ground beneath him. Two figures cloaked in white stood there watching him. "White silhouettes…" He grinned, he had never seen white silhouetted people before, it was intriguing. He jumped from the building, startling the white silhouettes, and landed peacefully without a sound. "Well hello."

Riku gawked at Sora. His once lively eyes clouded over, his once cheerful face now held a blank expression. "What happened to you Sora?"

Sora cocked his head to the side, a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean Mr… Uh… What is your name?"

Riku flinched as if he had been struck in the head with a Keyblade. "Sora! It's me Riku! Don't you remember?!"

"Riku?" The name rolled off of Sora's tongue. Kaizer had used that name to describe one who hurt him. But surely someone with such a … Light couldn't possibly hurt him. "I apologize but I do not know you, sir." The apology was half-hearted, as he did not care.

"Sora…" Roxas stepped forward and took Sora's hands. A small jolt ran between then and Sora's eyes widened with surprise.

"R-Roxas?" The name spilled from Sora's mouth instantly as the white silhouette gently cradled his hands in its own.

"That's right, I'm Roxas. Sora, you know us… Please remember." In Roxas's eyes grew a look of understanding, he knew what was going on, his Somebody's heart had been fragmented and he held a piece… A piece he couldn't return, his heart was cloaked in darkness.

Sora blinked at the white silhouette now known as 'Roxas', he knew him from somewhere but from where… He didn't know. "How do you know me?"

Riku was taken aback, his hands tightened into fists at his sides and his body shook furiously. "What Happened To You?! What Did They DO To you Sora?!" His voice was that of a yell he couldn't hold back.

Even though Sora was empty he felt slightly scared. Why was this stranger yelling at him? This fear soon switched to anger and he willed to him his Keyblade Dearly Beloved. The keychain was that of the heart keychain he had worn since he 'woke up', the teeth of the key was shaped into an 'R' and the handle, bore wings at the hilt and curved around and out like a vase. He took up a fighting stance which shocked both Riku and Roxas.

"N-No no! Sora calm down!" Roxas moved closer to Sora in an attempt to calm him. "We won't hurt you."

Sora watched the white silhouette, Roxas, get closer. He felt calmer due to the 'warmth' radiating from the person. Lowering Dearly Beloved Sora 'looked' up at Riku. He could feel pain coming from the other white silhouette, though he didn't understand why, the pain was directed towards him. "Riku?"

Riku stifled a sob before rushing at Sora and pulling the brunette into an embrace. "Sora…"

Sora had been hugged before by Zemmie but this hug… It held so much emotion, so much… "Love?" The word was foreign to him yet it felt as if he'd known it forever. He leaned into the hug and was about to wrap his arms around the silhouette 'Riku' when a voice invaded his mind.

'He only wishes to harm you.'  
'Why would one so warm wish to hurt me?' Sora mentally retorted.  
'That is how he works, using that warmth to lure you in.'  
'Clever…'

Sora shoved the silhouette 'Riku' away. "Get away from me…" He turned away.

Riku wasn't about to let Sora leave, he wrapped his arms around the smaller's shoulders and held him close like he had the day at the play island. "Sora, I love you."

'Lies!'

Sora flinched at the familiar feeling of security. "Love?" Again he said the word which made no sense, yet made perfect sense.

"Yes, love." Riku nuzzled into Sora's hair. It was still soft.

"What is this… 'Love'?" Sora found himself reaching a hand up to rest upon the silhouette Riku's arm. It was so warm.

'It's a lie Sora!'

"Love means caring about a person more than that person cares about anything else." Riku gave a simple enough answer and Sora nodded.

Sora became dizzy and collapsed backwards into Riku. Internally, he was fighting that voice.

'He's trying to trick you!'  
'I believe you are…'  
'Come home at once!'

"Kaizer?" Sora broke away from Riku and quickly ran towards an opening grey door. "I'm sorry Mr. Riku… Mr. Roxas… I must go… Pleasant to meet you." With that Sora was gone, through the door which closed as quickly as it had opened.

"Did you put it on him?" Roxas turned to Riku who beamed.

"Of course." Riku held up the tracking meter. "We'll surely find him now."


	6. Chapter 6

Pain. Unbearable pain. Kaizer kicked Sora in the ribs, sending him flying down the hallway. For about a half an hour Kaizer beat on Sora. Punching him, kicking him, throwing him against walls, doors, into glass. But Sora didn't cry. Sora didn't beg he stop. This pain, it helped fill the emptiness.

"Never disobey me again!"

Kaizer was yelling but Sora didn't listen. His mind wandered to the silhouettes back in that town. He missed that warmth they brought, the spark which gave a name to the first, Roxas, and the feeling of security in the arms of the second, Riku. Riku… That one held some sort of influence over him, an influence which seemed could either do some harm later on or… could save him.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a swift blow to the stomach by Kaizer's foot, knocking the air right out of him.

"Get up." Kaizer glared down at the beaten Sora. Sora, to him, was more like a pet that needed disciplining then he was a Forgotten. "I said Get up!"

Sora pushed himself to his feet without a sound. He didn't care if Kaizer hit him. He deserved it for what he did. Though he couldn't help but think it was wrong at the same time.

"Kaizer! What are you doing?!" Zemmie had come from the kitchen and was about to go to her lab when she caught sight of a bloodied and bruised Sora with a fuming Kaizer looming over him. She hurried over to Sora and pulled him close to shield him from Kaizer. "I asked you a question!"

"Sora must be punished for what he did." Kaizer's voice came out cool yet cruel as he pushed some of his blazing red hair from his face.

"And what did he do?!" Zemmie couldn't help but shout, she could feel the pain radiating from Sora. It was an immense pain which normally only those with all of their emotions intact could produce.

"He fraternized with that Riku boy." Kaizer narrowed his eyes at Zemmie. "He disobeyed me."

"But… He was so warm…" Sora barely whispered as his eyes moved to the floor beneath him. "I still… Cannot see how one so warm… So… Brightly lit with light could hurt me…"

Zemmie was pushed out of the way and Kaizer punched Sora across the jaw. "You will not disobey me again! Zemmie! Erase more!"

Zemmie looked shocked; if she were to erase more of Sora's emotions she would surely break him beyond repair. "But Kaizer…"

"No buts!" Kaizer grabbed the front of Sora's jacket and threw him at Zemmie who caught him. "Take away whatever ties him to that boy!"

---

"You what?!" Kairi screeched when Riku and Roxas came back. "You saw him and didn't bring him back?!"

"We couldn't… He ran away." Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"He's changed." Riku folded his arms neatly across his chest with a nod. "He seems to have forgotten everything."

Mickey sighed heavily. "I was afraid of this. They've made him a Forgotten."

"Who'er we talkin about?" Goofy looked confused.

"Sora." Kairi patted Goofy's shoulder lightly.

"Who's Sora?" Donald and Goofy looked at each other then at King Mickey.

"We have to get Sora back, fast, before he truly becomes a Forgotten..."

---

Zemmie held Sora close as she dived into his heart again. 'None of these emotions will break your ties to Riku… So he's that precious, hm?' Zemmie abandoned her order of removing more of the teen's emotions and placed a slightly weaker barrier of darkness around his heart. "Sora, wake up now."

Sora's eyes fluttered open on command and he stared up at Zemmie. "Why'd Kaizer hit me?"

Zemmie wasn't expecting that to be Sora's first question. She smiled anyways and lightly pet Sora's head. "He was just angry you left without telling him." Her lie was convincing enough with the tone she used. "I forgot to tell him, remind me next time when you go out okay?"

Sora was confused. Was going out without telling Kaizer really that bad? He thought back to Riku and Roxas, how he wished to see them again. "Zemmie… Can I go out again?"

"What? Already? You haven't healed up yet." Zemmie laughed lightly then frowned. "Sora… I'll keep Kaizer away from the door for one hour. That's all you have to visit."

"How did you kn-" Sora was cut off by Zemmie placing a finger to his lips.

"Sora, I know you can't remember… But that Riku, He's special to you. So is Roxas. Just be careful alright?" Zemmie never felt so worried in her life, well her life as a Forgotten. Something inside her told her to save this one from the fate she had to endure. Being forgotten by loved ones until they were truly a 'Forgotten'.

"I promise… Thank you Zemmie."

---

Riku stopped mid-stride down the hall of the Gummi ship. At the end stood Sora. His eyes trying to make out what was what. "Sora?"

Upon hearing his name Sora's gaze fell upon the White silhouette. He moved slowly due to his injuries but he was still graceful. "I… Wanted to see you again…" Sora stopped once in front of the silhouette. "Where is Roxas?"

Riku took Sora into his arms and began to pet his hair. "He's just down the hall. Wanna go?"

"Please." Sora's voice caught in his throat. Something hot hit his chest, he couldn't quite tell what it was but all he knew was new feeling. Happiness.

Riku grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him down the hall to Roxas's room. He pushed open the door and Roxas sat up quickly in his bed.

"What is-… Sora!" Roxas bolted over and hugged Sora. "But how…"

"I found you…" Sora cut him off. "I… Needed to see you…"

"What's wrong?" Roxas's eyes scanned Sora's blank face.

Sora heaved a sigh. "Just what are you both… To me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas opened his mouth to answer his Somebody's question, to tell him about their connection, when a red-haired girl burst into the room.

Kairi threw herself at Sora, wrapping her petite arms around his neck and giving him a rather large kiss to the cheek. "Oh Sora! I knew that was you in the hall!"

Sora panicked, this light that was close to him was too bright, it wasn't gentle and warm like Riku's or Roxas's… No, it was red hot and fierce like fire. Shutting his burning blue eyes so tightly it hurt, he let out a squeak of protest. "A-Away.."

Tilting her head off to the side, Kairi blinked her sea coloured eyes and squeezed the brunette slightly. "What was that Sora?"

"O-Ow… A-Away.." A throbbing pain came to Sora's head, tears began to fall from his semi-lifeless eyes. "Get Off!" He screamed, causing a burst of energy to knock Kairi away. Kairi was thrown into Riku, who caught her with a startled expression.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku looked up from the girl he had caught, towards the brunette. He noticed even Roxas looked shocked at Sora's sudden actions.

"That was rude!" Kairi pushed away from Riku and stepped up to Sora, leaning in his face. "Why'd you do that?"

Sora stiffened, stepping back, away from the red-head. "T-Too bright.." He whimpered covering his eyes with his hands next, the light seeping through his eyelids. It burned, worse than whippings from Kaizer. He used his senses to locate the door before even moving, and then dashed out of it.

"Sora!" Roxas ran to catch him but Sora had turned and gone through a door. Which door, Roxas hadn't the slightest idea. "He… Hid."

Riku, Roxas and Kairi left Roxas's room in search of Sora, scouring the entire Gummi ship. If the King, Donald and Goofy were there… They probably would have had more luck in finding the small brunette. But, it wasn't too, too long before Kairi found him.

"Sora!" She ran to him, throwing her arms around him again. "I'm sorry if I scared you! But, what's wrong?"

Sora shuddered, the pain hadn't subsided and now began to grow. "Get off! Too Bright!" He screamed, the burst of energy again, knocking Kairi away. Sora then got up quickly and dashed out the door. He was now blinded to the usual white, black and grey he always saw. All he saw now was white, bright, painful white, but he managed to get back out into the hallway, soon colliding with Roxas.

"Whoa! Sora!" Roxas blinked, catching his Somebody. "Sora, what's wrong?" He gently held the brunette as he began crying.

"Light… Too bright.. Burned.. Like the Fira spell.." Sora hiccupped, slurring some of his words as he continued to cry and cling onto his Nobody. "That really bright one, burned so bad…"

"Bright one?" Roxas frowned looking up in time to see Kairi emerge from the room Sora had just come from.

"Sora! Come back!" She called, then making her way towards them.

"That one!" Sora whimpered, clinging tightly onto Roxas.

"Oh, I see.. Come on Sora." Roxas frowned again and pulled Sora away, luckily, they weren't far from his room. Once inside he shut and locked the door behind them.

"Roxas!" Kairi called from behind the door and knocked on it loudly. "Open the door I wanna see Sora!"

Sora retreated into the embrace Roxas had him in; he was frightened, more frightened of the girl then he ever was of Kaizer. This girl, could hurt him without using physical force like Kaizer always did. She didn't have to use a fist, foot, or any blunt objects to harm him… No, she just had her light. "Please.. Keep her away.."

Roxas nodded his head, patting Sora's head before releasing the brunette and turning to the door. "You can't see him Kairi, he's hurt. Your light hurt him."

"You're such a liar Roxas! I can't hurt Sora!" Kairi fell silent for a moment as Riku's shouts came from beyond the door. Soon, the two were yelling at one another.

Sora let out a slight scream, why was that light sneaking under the door!? Why was his head hurting so much!? "Zemmie…" He whimpered backing away from Roxas, the door, everything until his back hit a solid wall.

The wall behind Sora burst into a portal of silver and grey. Zemmie stood there then, panting as if she had run a long distance. "Are you alright?" Her arms wrapped protectively around Sora's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Home now.." Sora hiccupped, his head pounding still. "Can we go home now?"

Roxas finally clued into the light and diverted his attention from the door to see Sora and the woman. "Hey! What ar—"

"Shhh, Roxas." Zemmie placed a finger to her lips. "Sora will be just fine. Trust me."

Sora opened his eyes, trying to focus on Roxas, slight shock on his face. "You.. Know him?"

"Of course I do. He, is your Nobody. Your other half." Zemmie blinked, and then smiled suddenly getting an idea. "Roxas, would you come with us?"

There was a loud bang on the door, causing Sora to jump and throw his arms out towards Roxas. He then made grabby motions with his hands, beckoning the Nobody to join them. "Please…"

"I'm only coming because Sora wants me to." Roxas threw Zemmie a look of distrust before moving into Sora's outstretched arms, the boy then clinging onto him again.

"That's the way I wanted it to be." Zemmie ruffled Roxas's hair before turning back around and stepping through the portal which still stayed open on the wall.

Sora then released Roxas and grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him through the portal behind Zemmie. Surprisingly, the portal led to Sora's dark room. Sora knew Roxas couldn't see in the darkness so he felt around, switching on a table lamp he had never used. Zemmie had vanished, leaving them in the room by themselves.

A small shadow Heartless crawled from beneath Sora's bed and climbed up onto his shoulder. Roxas stiffened and was about to swat it away when Sora grabbed it and hugged it. "Hiya Chester."

"You named it?" Roxas blinked, watching Sora cuddle the little creature.

"Of course… He kept me company… So in return I named and protected him…" Sora gave a slight smile. He hadn't smiled in.. Well he didn't know when he last smiled, his memory was foggy.

Zemmie walked in the door, scaring the Heartless into fleeing beneath Sora's bed again. "Sorry Chester." She murmured before moving to Sora and tying a black strip of cloth around his eyes. "This is made of pure Darkness, it'll help heal your eyes. I know that light burned them pretty bad, I felt your pain."

Roxas remained cautious, he didn't trust Zemmie, no matter how much Sora did… He just couldn't. The next few days were Kaizer-less, making it safe for Roxas to venture with Sora everywhere. He kept close to the brunette, never really allowing him out of his sight.

Sora, of course, didn't mind at all. He enjoyed the warmth which radiated off of the blonde. That warmth assured him someone was there, close-by. It made Sora, 'happy'.

Zemmie finally called the two into her lab, where she removed the blindfold from Sora's eyes to check them. "Not healed yet…" She shook her head and replaced them. "That girl did a number on them.."

"It's okay. They'll heal eventually!" Sora quirked a smile, a rather large and goofy smile, like he did when he had his heart intact, inside of him. The brunette whirled around and grabbed Roxas's hand. He knew where Roxas was, even though he still couldn't see him, he could feel his warmth and judge where his hand was. "Let's go explore!"

Roxas could barely get out a word before Sora drug him off, giggling.

Zemmie stood there, shock painting her face. Did Sora just.. Smile? She, herself, then smiled as she listened to Roxas try and convince Sora not to drag him like a dog and Sora giggling. Giggling? He was giggling? "That's right…" Zemmie sighed in relief. "Roxas holds a piece of that shattered heart…" Her smile then fell immediately. "So that's why Kaizer wanted him out of the picture.. Roxas… Can fix Sora…"


	8. Chapter 8

Sora's bliss was almost short lived. Kaizer came back a couple days after he and Zemmie had brought Roxas back with them. Sora knew what Kaizer would do to Roxas, he knew because Kaizer had told him.

"If I see that Roxas kid, he's dead. He will do nothing but get in our way."

Sora panicked upon hearing the red-head's cool voice in the hall, followed by Zemmie's. Sora and Roxas had been sleeping in Sora's room. When footsteps of the two Forgotten got closer Sora found his Nobody's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"What is it Sora?" Roxas blinked then rubbed at his eyes.

"I need to hide you.. Just for now.." Sora's reply held leaking emotions, his face twisted with fright.

Roxas caught on and nodded his head, "Where?"

Sora jumped up and pointed under his bed. Rather, he was pointing at the floor beside his bed but Roxas caught on and slid off the bed, then scooted under the piece of furniture just as the door opened. Sora spun around, seeing the rough outline of Kaizer. "Welcome back, Kaizer." Sora's old monotone voice returned as a blank look covered his face.

"Well, greetings to you as well Sora." Kaizer placed a false smile on his face, advancing a step or two into the dully lit room. "Have you regained some of your eyesight?"

"No, I have not." Sora shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you have candles lit beside your bed, and throughout your room." Kaizer's mouth twitched slightly, causing Zemmie to speak up.

"The candles are so I can see when I come in." She stepped forward, Kaizer's eyes then turning to her, making Sora relax slightly. "You see, I have to be able to see when I come to check the condition of Sora's eyes. Because they were burned by the Light of a Princess of Heart."

Kaizer's face twisted with rage as he turned back to Sora. "You left again!? And saw a Princess of Light!?"

Sora visibly flinched, taking a step back. "I-I.." He couldn't speak, if he did…

"I told him to gather data on who the possible 'ones' are." Zemmie spoke again. "He just happened to run into one, damn girl, didn't forget him then proceeded to chase him."

"We're lucky then I suppose, she didn't kill him." Kaizer turned back to Sora and stepped right up close to him. He leaned down; his eyes level with Sora's blindfold. "So that's why you have that fabric around your eyes, correct?" He didn't wait for an answer before he raised his right hand, soon back-handing Sora, sending him crashing off to the side.

"Kaizer!" Zemmie protested, stepping forward and grabbing onto the male. "Stop hitting him! If you damage him further he will be of no use to you!"

Kaizer shrugged Zemmie off and approached Sora again. "So pathetic and weak, couldn't even stand the Light of a Princess of Heart, you should have killed the annoyance." Pulling back his foot, Kaizer proceeded to kick Sora in the gut, then in the side of the head before gracefully exiting the room.

As soon as he left, Sora broke out into small sobs. He had kept them in while Kaizer was still there so he wouldn't show weakness, but now that he was gone…

"Sora..!" Roxas crawled out from under the bed and hurried to his Somebody, placing a loose embrace around the brunette.

Zemmie bit her lip, her hands forming fists at her sides. "Watch him.. And don't come out.. Understood?" Roxas blinked in confusion, but nodded towards Zemmie, she then left the room, closing the door behind her.

He didn't know what was going to happen, but he didn't exactly care either, Sora needed tending to. "Can you talk?"

Sora coughed and let out a ragged "Yes" before clinging onto the blonde. Sobs wracked the teen, followed by coughs and gasps for breath. His abdomen hurt, along with his head, but he hid it as best he could from the Nobody which held him.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Roxas petted Sora's head gently, his eyes peering at his face.

"Couldn't… If I did.. It would show emotion.. He would just hit harder.." Sora coughed again, leaning forward onto the blonde. "Also.. I didn't want to risk you getting involved…"

"I was about to jump in but then Zemmie interfered." The blonde sighed, and looked towards the door.

---

"You can't keep beating him like that!" Zemmie was furious, her voice rising to a higher level than she ever had it at before. "We need Sora!"

Kaizer stared at Zemmie for a moment before giving her a fake smile. "If we can't make him into a Pure Forgotten, what use is he other than for you to experiment on?" The smile faded as Kaizer spoke, his eyes becoming harsh. "His emotional sets are all over the place. His heart is calling to him; those fragments are trying to get back to him. If they do, he'll fix himself and either have to be broken again, or killed. My 'beating' him is only stopping what's left of his heart from calling the pieces to him."

"That, and allowing you to take your anger out on a kid! Kaizer, you Must stop! He's injured enough; you're only making it worse!" Zemmie stepped forward, towards Kaizer, her eyes determined.

Kaizer grinned in amusement, running a hand through his blazing hair. "Don't tell me you care about the boy? He's nothing but a tool, an experiment.. Hardly anything to get all excited over."

"Even if he isn't a pure one... He's a Forgotten, just like us! And should be treated equally! Not like dirt!" The bluenette stomped her foot, her dark gray eyes overflowing with spite.

"Oh, but dearest Zemmie, If you wanted to see me actually treat him like dirt you should have said so." Kaizer's grin turned into a wicked sneer.

"Don't touch him again." Zemmie's voice was cold and harsh, colder than she ever sounded. She was serious.

"Fine, but make sure he keeps in line. One more little slip up and I'll show you how I treat dirt."


	9. Chapter 9

Riku paced. How in the worlds could both Sora _and_ Roxas go missing? He knew he heard Sora's crying from inside of Roxas's room, he knew they were in there. But while he was telling Kairi off for not listening and leaving Sora be, the crying ceased and there was nothing but silence in that room. No shuffle of footsteps, no hiccupping, which Sora did a lot of when he finished crying, and no voices. Just utter silence. Once he had opened the door, thank goodness for the Keyblade, and saw no one in the room the entire ship when into a panic. All except Riku, he went into an immediate depression.

"Stop moping Riku." Kairi patted the silveret's shoulder in a comforting manner. She knew it was her fault but she wasn't going to openly admit it. "We'll find Sora, and Roxas." Though, she still didn't understand. How could she have hurt Sora so badly? She would never hurt him intentionally. Ever.

"She's right you know." Mickey piped up and walked in front of Riku. Standing in front of him he held out his hand. Within it was a small beeping device; Riku suddenly beamed.

"I know I heard him." Kaizer prowled down the halls of the Memory Mansion; Zemmie following closely behind him.

"Why would he be here?" Zemmie panicked, she didn't expect Sora and Roxas to be so loud. Then again, she also hadn't expected Kaizer to return from his mission to Radiant Gardens so quickly. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to come here alone."

"Unless that brat brought him!" Kaizer turned down the hall towards Sora's room.

"Now why would Sora bring him here?" Zemmie bit her lower lip, she thanked Kingdom Hearts that she has sent the teenage boys to Twilight Town for the day.

"Who else would he call 'Wait up!' to?" Kaizer stopped in front of Sora's door, and then kicked the door open before peering inside. Upon finding the room vacant he turned back to Zemmie.

"The reason I was asking why was because I sent Sora on a mission to find that princess." Zemmie thought quickly, she was smart, she could think of something. "You.. You probably just heard the memory of the kid's voice from the lab. I probably didn't lock the box tight enough."

A smile crossed Kaizer's face. "You didn't lock it?" The smile twitched into a frown. "You do realize you could have given him his memory back!? I told you to get rid of it!" Kaizer's blazing hair seemed to lift from his shoulders as his anger peaked.

This didn't faze Zemmie. She stood calm, straight, unmoving. "I apologize; I shall get on that right away." She turned and left without another word. Silently, she apologized to Sora for what she was about to do. _'You might never be you again..'_

Sora paused half-stride as he and Roxas walked through the old mansion just on the outskirts of Twilight Town. He suddenly felt light-headed, the swirling black, white and gray before him intensified, causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

"Sora!?" Roxas was quick to grab Sora, pulling him in close to himself. The brunet's face held nothing; Roxas was tempted to remove the blindfold, but stopped himself from doing so. Instead he lightly patted Sora's face. "Sora? …Sora? Come on Sora, wake up…"

The brunet didn't move.

Roxas panicked, "Sora!? Sora!" He shook the boy, yet he still did not stir.

Sora felt as if he were falling. Falling into bitter cold. There was nothing to grab onto, nothing to stop his descent into the cold... Nothing.

"_Why do we need that kid?"_

The voice sounded oddly like Zemmie…

"_That Key he has can restore our lost memory!"_

And that was Kaizer.

A scene played out before him, like a movie reel. Kaizer and Zemmie, bickering as usual.

_Zemmie glared at Kaizer, her cold eyes staring intensely at the red-head. "We don't need him for that."_

"_Oh, but we do. Do you not wish to once again, remember who you were and who loved you? Do you not long for those you loved to remember you?" Kaizer played his little game on Zemmie, knowing she'd bend to it quite easily._

"_We don't need that poor boy!" Zemmie growled, dragging an innocent into their plan was, illogical. No matter how much 'logic' Kaizer put into it. _

"_Well I'm bringing him here. You can't stop that. And once he's here you'll do as you're told." Kaizer smiled one of those smiles, instantly silencing Zemmie._

"_F-Fine." She murmured before turning and walking away from Kaizer._

"_Once he's here.. We'll use that key to unlock the gate to our memory, and then we shall no longer be 'Forgotten'."_

"Sora please!"

"Sora!" Roxas pleaded, shaking Sora lightly. "Please wake up!"

"R.. Roxas?" Sora raised his hands, quickly finding and patting Roxas's face. "I-It is you.."

"You scared me!" Roxas frowned, then hugged Sora close. "You idiot you scared me!"

Sora laughed lightly, and then allowed his head to loll back from his lack of energy. "Roxas… I'm so tired.. Let's rest here for a bit… Then go back."

Roxas nodded his head and carefully picked Sora up. There weren't really any bedrooms in this place, but the small study had chairs. He moved Sora to said room and placed him in one of the larger chairs.

The brunet gave a small smile before passing out. Leaving Roxas to defend him should something happen. Little did they know, something was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Sora's sensations seemed to switch off. Slowly, his mind was going as well. He felt cold, even with the thick blanket Roxas had found and draped over him. Everything was slipping from his mind. Memories, feelings, he could barely remember where he was, who he was with… Who he was… There was an empty feeling, an echoing sound, like he needed to do something, find someone.. But who? Who was the cause of this sound? A lone tear fell from his eye, passing through the blindfold over his eyes and rolling down his face. Who was it? Who?

Roxas watched Sora, that shining liquid he spotted rolling down Sora's cheek… Was he… Crying? "Sora?" He got up from where he sat and approached Sora, laying a hand upon the brunet's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Who was it?" Sora muttered, another tear falling. The blindfold loosened on its own accord, falling down to rest on his nose. His eyes opened. "Who was it?"

Roxas jumped, Sora's eyes were ghostly silver, "Sora?"

"Who Was It!?" Sora screamed, a burst of energy then erupted from him, throwing Roxas back into a bookcase. Sora rose to his feet, stumbling forward, towards Roxas as a grin of malice crossed his face. "Who was it? Who is it?" The cloth of darkness faded as it fell to the floor, Roxas lay face down upon the floor, unanswering to Sora's question. This irritated the brunet slightly. Upon reaching the blond, Sora pulled a foot back before launching it at the other male. He effectively kicked him in the side, knocking him into consciousness. "Who Was It!?"

"S-Sora! I don't know what you're talking about!" Roxas coughed and gasped, pushing himself to his feet quickly. "What's wrong Sora?!"

"WHO IS IT!?" Sora screamed again, swirling darkness lifted from his form, licking the air around him.

Roxas stared in slight horror, those eyes… They gleamed yet, were empty. There was no soul there anymore, no emotion, nothing. "So-"

Sora's face them twisted into a look of broken-ness and sadness. "Who.. Is it? … Why can't I remember!?" Sora began to wail, loudly, the pitch of his voice high enough that the window closest to them shattered. The darkness surrounding Sora began to move over him, covering him in its cruel cold, changing his wailing to screaming.

The doors of the study flew open suddenly. There was a flash of silver hair. Riku moved quickly to Sora, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Calm down!" He shouted at the brunet he held. "Sora! It's me! Calm down!"

"Who was it!?" Sora sobbed, the darkness around him retreating back into him as he fell silent. His body slumped forward, into Riku, his energy, gone. "Who… Was it?" Sora whimpered, falling victim to the cold he felt, once again passing out.

"What happened?" Riku inhaled sharply as he looked back at Roxas. His aqua eyes searching Roxas's for answers.

"Something.. Isn't right with him… I think something happened back at the other Mansion…" Roxas gasped for breath still, who knew Sora could hit so hard? An odd feeling hit Roxas, different emotions began to register in his mind, and the piece of Sora's heart which he held. Sora's memories also began to register in his mind… Sora's heart.. "Riku.. I can feel his heart.. It's fading.. Very slowly… Along with his mind…"

"What!? How do you know!?" Riku's eyes widened then lowered to the brunet he still held.

"I know… Because it's transferring to me.."

*********

"Soon… Our doll will come home. Then, we can finish this." Kaizer grinned, his plan was working out perfectly now. Nothing could stop Sora's deteriorating, not even his heart could stop it now.

"Sora…" Zemmie hung her head. This was her fault, she went along with Kaizer's plan. Though, a very slight chance remained, she knew it was hopeless… Sora would never be himself again…

**********

Riku had taken Sora back to the Gummi ship along with Roxas. Everyone was happy… Except for Riku and Roxas… They didn't know what happened. They didn't see his mindlessness. Sora was still out cold, thankfully. They worried over what would happen were he to awaken. Riku took the brunet to his room, laying him gently upon the bed once there. He ran a gentle hand through the brunet's hair, smiling sadly. "Sora…"

"Ri… ku?" Sora's eyes opened, the shining silver dulling to a gray shade. They locked onto Riku's and a smile crossed Sora's face. "What's wrong with me, Riku?"

"Nothing, you just went a little crazy." Riku pulled on a smile, lying was something he was good at… It was an art to him. But with Sora…

"Don't lie to me." Sora's voice became stern, his face harshening ever-so-slightly. "Where… Is Roxas?"

"He's in his room.. Sora you shou-" Riku was cut off by Sora suddenly sitting up and placing a well aimed kiss to the older's lips. Dizziness followed and Riku fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Sora whispered, getting up and running off to find Roxas. The blond wasn't hard to find since Sora remembered where his room was. He threw open the door, startling the blond Nobody.

"S-Sora!" Roxas got up from where he sat, taking a couple timid steps towards him.

"Roxas… I'm so sorry…" Sora approached his Nobody, quickly placing a hug around him. The sound was back, who was it? No… Who were they? Wait… Now he knew. "Roxas… I want you to live… Please…"

Roxas blinked at Sora's words. What was he saying? He was living.

Sora then stepped back tears streaming down his paled face. "I'm no longer me, Roxas… You have to take care of everyone for me… Okay?"

"What are you talking about!?" Roxas was shocked, what was Sora planning? What was he up to? "Sora…"

"No, Roxas… Hah… They say Nobodies weren't meant to exist, yet… Here you are, again. You're meant to live Roxas, I'm giving you the chance… Take _our_ heart. _Our_ memories… Live." Sora stepped close to his Nobody again, placing a hand to Roxas's chest. "Once I'm done my job, take it all… Watch over those _we_ love."

"Sora…" Roxas began to tear up, Sora… He wasn't going to vanish was he?

"Roxas, I'm sorry again… For hitting you." Sora gave Roxas a faint smile before turning and vanishing through a portal of silvery mist.


	11. Chapter 11 Finale

"Kaizer!" Sora's voice roared through the mansion. This was it; he wasn't going along with Kaizer anymore. That Forgotten messed with the wrong Keybearer. He had taken some of his memories back from Roxas, without the blond knowing of course. He remembered what happened at the old mansion, he remembered what he did to him… He remembered.. Home… Sora's steps faltered. "Riku…" No, he couldn't go back, he was too close! He had to finish this now! "KAIZER!"

The red-haired male emerged from the dining hall, his eyes catching sight of Sora. "Well, well. The doll came home. Did you have fun?" Kaizer smirked at the brunet. Almost daring him to approach in hostility.

Sora glared at the man, his eyes becoming their original sky blue colour. "I'm ending this Kaizer." Sora extended his right hand out to his side, to it, he called Dearly Beloved. "You're done."

"Oh, am I?" Kaizer grinned, yes; everything was going according to plan. "I do think you are wrong here." With a flick of his wrist Kaizer summoned up a large, black blade. He pointed the weapon at Sora, the boy unflinching.

"You don't scare me anymore." Sora growled then lunged at Kaizer.

---

Roxas sighed. He had found Riku lying unconscious on his floor and moved him to his bed. "Sora…" He muttered. He knew Sora had used some of his magical ability to knock the silveret out. Probably messed with his head a little too. He wouldn't know for sure until he woke up.

As if the sound of the brunet's name was an alarm clock, Riku sat bolt up, his eyes wide. "Where's Sora!?" His voice was demanding while his eyes were fearful. "Where is he?!"

"He's… Gone, Riku." Roxas's eyes traveled to the floor. "He went to settle things… With the Forgotten."

"Alone!?" Riku's voice cracked a bit, Sora wasn't normally reckless like that… Why would he go off on his own? "Where did he go?"

"Memory Mansion…"

---

Sora screamed in pure agony. Kaizer's blade stabbed through his shoulder, effectively pinning him to the wall. Though, in compensation, his Keyblade was through Kaizer's stomach. His sky eyes narrowed into a hard glare as Kaizer smirked at him.

"Having fun yet my doll?" Kaizer shifted his hand, making his blade cut down Sora's shoulder towards his chest. He watched as the crimson coloured blood bubbled and oozed from Sora's wound, watched the boy bite his lip in an effort to stay quiet, he also watched the stray tears begin to build at the corners of his tightly shut eyes. "You really aren't the toughest.. Maybe I should have used that lover of yours. What was his name? Riku?" Kaizer watched as Sora's eyes flew open, they held a look of fear. "Yes that's the one isn't it? That silver haired beauty of yours. Maybe once I do away with you, I'll use him in your stead?"

"Y-You wouldn't touch him! You'd lose against Riku!" Sora growled. He was beginning to find it hard to breathe, the pain in his shoulder and upper left chest began to overpower his delicate senses.

"I caught you easy enough, even with the… Interference of your Nobody." Kaizer smiled at the small scream he tore from the teen. "I'm sure he'll put up more of a fight than you have." His eyes moved across Sora's face, taking in the fearful blue eyes, the trembling lips. "I wondered why that child would like someone as weak as you. You're very cute."

Sora's eyes grew wide as Kaizer leaned in close; cold, pale lips pressing to his warm pinkened ones. A sudden chill came over him, numbing his entire body. He couldn't move, no matter how much he screamed internally… His body wouldn't respond. Was this the same magic he had used to 'shut off' Riku?

Kaizer pulled back, licking the blood from Sora's mouth from his lips. "Tasty." He grinned, stepping back from Sora. The Keyblade vanished from his torso and he withdrew his blade. As Sora began to slump over Kaizer caught him, and lifted him over his shoulder. No protest from the brunet, as expected. Kaizer was going to have fun with this lithe body.

---

Roxas pushed open the front doors of the Memory Mansion. Riku followed closely behind. The gray halls were quiet, like no one was even there. Roxas frowned, something wasn't right… He quickly broke into a run, down the hall and into Zemmie's lab. His eyes widened at the sight before him. There was Zemmie, face down on the floor, a puddle of blood gathering beneath her head. "Zemmie!"

"Roxas…" Zemmie stirred, but only slightly. She lifted her head and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't help Sora… But please… You have to help him…"

"Where is he?" Riku moved from where he was, just behind Roxas, frown set in place.

"You're Riku… Sora loves you very much… Please… Kaizer, I don't know what he has planned, but you have to help him…" Tears ran down Zemmie's face as she faded into silver mist. "Sora's room… They're there…"

A sudden scream reached their ears. Roxas looked at Riku, blue eyes widening before they both booked it out the door. Roxas lead the way down to where he remembered Sora's room to be. Another scream reached their ears, causing them to quicken their pace. Roxas reached the door and kicked it open. "S-Sora!"

There was Sora, on his back upon his bed, hands and feet bound. His legs bore no pants, but his coat covered him quite well. He was sobbing, bleeding from the side of the head, chest, stomach… Then there was Kaizer, zipping up his pants, a bloody knife in hand.

"You're late." The red-head sneered, looking to Roxas and Riku. "You missed the fun."

"Y-You bastard!" Riku yelled making a move towards Kaizer.

"Tut tut tut, I don't think you'd want to be doing that." Kaizer grinned, moving smoothly beside Sora, placing the knife to his neck. "He's barely alive now, I could just end it now."

"Leave him alone!" Roxas pleaded, shaking his head. "Please leave Sora alone!" This wasn't him, pleading? What was…

"Zemmie, speaking through him hm?" Kaizer shook his head. "I knew you'd die, but I didn't think you'd be able to move to a host."

"I'm using Roxas for the sole purpose of ridding these poor boys of you!" Zemmie shouted through Roxas, mentally apologizing for using his body. Roxas didn't mind, she was just as concerned about Sora as they had been.

Riku was confused; the only thought on his mind was getting Sora out of there as quickly and as safely as possible. "Roxas…" He lowered his voice, "Zemmie, whoever… We need to get Sora out of here."

"I know…" Roxas spoke softly, blue eyes settling on the knife held to Sora's throat. The brunet fell silent. "He doesn't have much time…"

In a blur of motion, Riku's hand shot up, launching a ball of dark energy at Kaizer. The attack struck him in the head, sending him away from Sora and crashing through the wall behind him. Riku chased after him, leaving Roxas/Zemmie to deal with Sora.

Sora's whimper was quiet as Roxas's hand grazed over his wrist. He quickly unbound Sora and massaged his wrists. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Sora…" Zemmie spoke through Roxas again; tears then fell from his eyes.

Sora giggled a soft smile then crossing his cut and bruised face. "Zemmie… It's alright… Please… Let me talk to Roxas…"

"Sora?" Roxas spoke, petting Sora's head. Flinching at the sound of the fighting going on a little ways away from them now.

"Roxas.. I need you to take the remainder of my light… Please. Riku can't beat him…" Sora spoke softly, placing his hands to Roxas's chest.

---

Riku and Kaizer were locked steel to steel. Riku's Way to Dawn pressed against Kaizer's blade. "You messed with the wrong people!" He yelled and threw Kaizer back. He moved forward quickly, thrusting his Keyblade forward, aiming for the man's chest when Kaizer's blade pierced his stomach.

"Oh so confident." Kaizer smirked, twisting his blade in the silveret's stomach.

Riku coughed, crimson blood spurting up from his mouth then.

"Get away from him!"

Kaizer was pulled back and thrown into the floor. The blade soon removed from Riku's stomach. Gentle hands grabbed him and ran over the wound. Darkness seeped over it, causing it to heal quickly. "I'm sorry Riku…" Sora's blue eyes shone from beneath his bangs, sadly. "Take care of Roxas for me…"

Riku was about to protest Sora's getting involved when those lips met his own. Soft and warm as always.

Sora pulled away and pushed Riku back into a silvery portal. "I love you. I'll come back to you. I promise." Sora smiled as Riku vanished and the portal closed. "Kaizer… I hate you…" He growled, turning around to the Forgotten. Darkness rose from his shoulders and enveloped his body. His 'Anti' form then pushing forward. "I'll finish this."

"Oh, how interesting. You gave your last spark of light to your Nobody, leaving only the Heartless part of you left." Kaizer grinned at the smoky black Heartless. Raising his blade once more.

Sora was faster. He shot forward launching a punch and smashing into Kaizer's jaw. He went to the ground where Sora proceeded to kick the man in the stomach then brought his elbow down on his head. "This… This is for taking my innocence!" Sora yelled thrusting his clawed hand through his chest, grabbing the beating heart within. He twisted his hand and ripped the organ from the man's rib. "This… Is for killing Zemmie… Attempting to kill Riku… And harming me and Roxas." He crushed the heart. Kaizer then vanishing in a puff of silver mist.

---

"He said he'd come back, right?" Kairi worried, tugging upon Riku's arm.

"Yes… And he'll be back… He keeps his promises."

---

Sora collapsed, reverting from his Anti form to his regular self. A smile crossed his face and a tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry Riku…" He murmured before disappearing into the darkness. "I'm so sorry… I won't be returning… Like I promised…"

////Author's note: Hi, I never write these but I must now. I am thinking of making a sequel to Forgotten Light… Those who wish me to make one.. Please leave a review. Thank you again for reading "Forgotten Light".\\\\


End file.
